2018-01-10 - FrostFire
Angelica has been flying in circles. When she was told that Iron Man had cleared her visit to Mutant High itself, Xavier's school for gifted children, she was thrilled. She barely stopped to listen to instructions, and was out the nearest window. Now she just can't seem to find it. Looking at her map, since she can't seem to get phone apps to work, she mumbles in the air. "I swear it's here," she says for the fiftieth time. "I've seen that statue ten times now...I'm going in circles." She pauses in the air, scanning the horizon. Then she sighs, and just asks. "May I come in please? I should have asked first, I'm really sorry." Iron Man had cleared it, but in the 'let Xavier's know as she was on her way' rather than getting their authorization ahead of time. So as Firestar is busy looping around in the air, she can't.. See the school. Each time she loops around in a circle,she gets the ipression it's out of the corner of her eye.. And she loops around again a bit, and it just seems off in the opposite direction. A sort of, if one had read the Hitchhiker's Guide, the telepathic equivalent of a 'Someone Else's Problem Field'. So after Firestar's mind has been scanned and her identity confirmed, a voice speaks to her mind <> Turning her head to look southeast, Firestar jerks a little at the rather surprising sound. Sort of, it's not quite a sound at all is it? Well...that's new. "Alright," she says, seeming kind of confused in a quiet and submissive way. As she settles to the ground in the field, she looks at the trees, still not quite sure how she got so turned around. Then she turns around. And sees the school, right behind her. So huge, she actually falls over on her bottom. "Gah!" How do you miss something so massive?! She actually managed to fly right over top of it seven times in the last hour...and not see it once. She blinks, then slowly smiles. "Well that's one serious trick. Wow." The front gate shimmers into existence then, alog the main drive as it goes to open up <> Jean Grey comes out, wearing a long scarf and winter coat. Angelica Jones gets to her feet, dusting herself off. She's wearing her Firestar outfit, but she removes the mask and pulls out a bag with a change of clothing. "I tend to set pants on fire when I fly...I hate to ask, do you mind my taking a moment? I feel overdressed." She hasn't gotten the knack of NOT immolating her outfit when she goes aerial yet, so there are social issues apparently. "I'm...Angelica, Ma'am. Thank you for letting me come at all!" Jean Grey smiles, "Jean Grey, a pleasure. Please do forgive us for how we greeted you." She offers gently, "And this isn't aout anything Ms. Frost hasdone is it? It's not the. . Best time for dredging up the past I'm afraid if you wanted to talk to her." Jean's awre of Angelia's past with Emma, and Angelica is probably aware of Emma's teaching position. Angelica Jones steps behind a wall for a moment, pulling on a sweater real-quick-like. "No...I actually wasn't aware that she worked here. She works here?" She's so simply honest in her responses, even if Jean wasn't a telepath she'd have no issue with knowing the truth. When she comes out a moment later, it's with a nice grey sweater and some jeans, which looks fetching with her unbound red hair. "I'm a mutant, so...I was told this was the place to go. I mean, I have a lot of power issues and really, there's a lot of danger in practicing them most places." Jean Grey nods, "She's a teacher here, yes." She nods to Angelica, "Ah, please do elaborate?" Jean leaves out that ordinarily she would have Emma be working wtih Angelica due to Emma's familiarity with Agelica, but decides that's not the best thing given previous history. "Please tell me about th enature of your abilities? Forgive me, I didn't have much time to review your files before you came to visit. And would you like to come inside for some hot chocolate?" The new girl smiles, reaching back to tie her hair off into a rough ponytail. "The flame hair doesn't give it away?" she asks, her voice sparkling with amusement. "No, it's a fair question. I have to be honest, I really don't know the nature of them. Aside from the obvious, I throw fire. Sometimes I get a feeling when other kinds of energy are happening around me, and I swear I mess up anything electrical that's nearby. I can't use celphones at all, they hate me." She shrugs a little, then smiles wider. "It's freeing, and cocoa would be a dream. It's chill out isn't it?" Jean Grey laughs, "Hair can be a lot of things. And it isn't actively on fire so it isn't a giveaway." She offers "Sure, just go ahead and give us a few minutes when we go in to prepare it is all. And you can tell me about things and I can try and work on a program? It might take a bit to setup some trainingscenarios specifically for you so I might startw ith just giving you some general control exercises to do on your own time until we can work on some ersonalized things." Jean heads on in. Angelica Jones also, obviously, can fly. Angelica's head swivels all about as she comes into the school, following one of the greatest powers on the planet. Unbeknownst to her, anyway; for her, it's all about seeing this place for the first time. "I didn't mean just...I was going to use you for your facilities, I mean, that'd be rude. And kind of unrealistic, I mean.." She pauses, then leans on a bit of wall that's older than her father. "There's a lot of other things you teach students, aren't there? I mean, I'm sure that you have a lot of...I don't know what I'm trying to ask, can you please save me from myself here? A little bit?" Jean Grey nods, "But that's probably safest to do so. We have training facilities here to help mutants learning to control thier abilities. It means we can evaluate you better and it's also safer for you, and you don't have to worry with the pressure of damaging things b losing control. So it works better for us as well." Jean smiles, "You don't need saving, Angelica. If anything you coul dlearn all this on your own. Have confidence in yourself and your control." Angelica Jones runs her hands together, a little nervously. "Ms Frost used something like that, when I was being trained as a Hellion. I'm sorry, it's a little nervous for me. But you know what you're doing." Clearly she is a bit uncertain about one particular teacher. No surprise at all. "But I know that I need to have the best control. I mean, fire isn't very forgiving, Miss Jean. What do you teach?" Jean Grey nods, "That's fine. And.. The past is the past, we can just learn from it adn get better. And if you don't wish to talk to Ms. Frost, no one will mak you. I certainly won't have you be working on training with her unless both of you are comfortable. And I'm Co-HEadmaster of here. I tend to teach what classes we don't have a teacher for." A voice in the air, that of Professor X himself, says, "I've been watching Ms Jones for a while, Jean. You're welcome Angelica. Please do that, set her up properly, Jean. I'll come by later and see how she's doing." Which makes Angelica's head swivel around like a bobblehead looking for whoever's talking. "Um, thank you? I really don't mean to put anyone out, maybe you can just fit me in with someone you're...no that's dumb, um, I'll shut up and let you figure it out." She actually sounds like she means it. She's just not the type to be focused on, it appears. Jean Grey nods to Xavier andsmiles,"Sure, Charles. This is Angelica Jones. Thank you for taking the time to get familiar with us. So please go ahead and tell us the sort of issues you've been having wih your powes so we can havesome ideas please Angelica?" she goes to flank the other redhead. Angelica Jones sits down. She was told to a while ago, and finally realizes that she's allowed to do so. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not actually a very forceful person," she admits. Like it's actually a surprise. "I mean, I can do some things, but when I'm in a fight, all I can do is throw fire. And fly, sure, but I mean, have you ever had to save someone with fire?" She stops, her face ashen, and pictures of almost melting people's faces, setting fires, explosions, all in her mind. So close, so easily done with the tiniest error. Her big problem is that she's scared to act. Jean Grey nods over to Angelica thoughtfully, "Well, fire is about contrl and precision. It means you have to control it and be focused on what you're doing." she nods "So would you care once we have hot chocolate to give us a demonstration? We can go to the Danger Room if you'd feel better wit that." Angelica Jones nods. She stops wringing her hands in her lap, as she realizes that she's doing it. Then nods again. "I'd love to, flying is wonderful. I think Mr Stark wanted me doing that anyway, he wants me to ...talk to one of your energy users? Get some specialized training, he said." She really doesn't want to put her own opinion out there, always falling back on what she's been told. She's so young. Jean Grey nods, "that would probably best be Havok. Alex is our.. Specialist when it comes to that. Also he can absorb most forms of energy so you're not going to have to worry about things" Jean offers as they enter to the kitchen, and she goes to start maing some hot chocolate. Angelica Jones heats the water automatically, just reaching out a hand. The microwaves in the air just cause it to become hot, a trick she's barely aware that she's doing. Pausing, she says, "I'm sorry. I didn't burn you, did I?" She bites her lip and pushes her hands behind her back, not realizing that Jean herself could do the same with a thought. Jean Grey shakes her head, "No, I'm good." she grins, "Have my own tricks. but please, go ahead. Tell us aout yourself and what ou can do. Feel free to be as brief or in depth as you want to, and what you're comfortable with." Angelica Jones shakes her head, claiming a cocoa quietly. "I can play the flute a little. Maybe better since I started practicing. Working on an art degree..." Maybe not what she meant, but it's part of what she can do. Jean Grey giggles, "Sure." She said what Angelica was comfortable with sharing,and leavse it at that. "And congratulations on haing joined the Avengers. That means you've not just shown you haev potential, but lived it. let that be a confidence booster." Angelica Jones smiles. "Well...let me show you how much I've learned, and maybe we can make me a better Avenger." She doesn't assume she'll be an X-Man. That's not for her to decide, after all. "Maybe I need to learn about mutations too though. I mean, I grew up thinking it was because of the 'M' on my palm. My gram had some funny ideas." Jean Grey nods to Angelica, "of course." She offers to angelica, "Just think of us as a place you can relax and we can help you with your training as much as you feel it's the best way to go about htings." Angelica smiles a little, then looks up at Jean. "Tell me about yourself?" she asks, as they wait to finish their drinks. "I've seen you in the news a little, but it doesn't say much, and I'm sure we'll talk about me more than enough if I come back." Jean Grey smiles, "Well, I've been a teacher here for several years. I started out as a student and took to teaching after a few years. Makes you realize that you were an asshole as a kid wehn you have to teach them and realize you did the same stuff." Angelica Jones blushes at that. The language a little bit, and the ideas a little more. "I hope I wasn't...but I suppose I'll learn as I grow up how bad I was to my teachers when I was younger. My father says I was an angel though." She finishes her drink quietly, smiling. Good parent then. Jean Grey chuckles, "We're all kids at some point. Probably most of us are worse as adults. Just remember that your childhood and puberty were probalby the same for most people in the world, so don't have regrets on the mistakes you made. Learn from them and expect if yo uhave kids they'll do the same." Angelica smiles at the thought of children. She puts her cup someplace safe, then stands. "I suppose I owe you a lightshow," she says, ready to go to work. "No kids yet, but someday." Jean Grey grins, "Well, no rush getting there. Also you can decide at some pont you don't want to have them. It's not like you have any requirements or obligations. For now, just remember you are Angelica Jones, and you are an Avenger." Angelica Jones isn't sure how to respond to that. So she just says, "I'd like to show what I can do, ma'am." No bragging, just her being herself. Jean Grey smiles, "Sure, go ahead and give us a show." Jean subtly readies a telekinetic field then just in case. Angelica Jones blinks. "Um. Not in the kitchen? Unless you think I should. I mean, I was expecting something a bit less flammable." She isn't really sure what Jean means, so she's not leaping to conclusions. I think. Maybe. Jean Grey laughs, "Go ahead. We're comfortable here and we have many.. Many students who spontaneously set things on fire. that's not counting the people who think they'e being pranksters. Go for it." Angelica Jones looks like she's been hit by a bat in the head. She doesn't want to do anything in the kitchen, that's clear. For all that Jean seems to be pushing her to do so. "No? I'd really rather not unless it's in a safer place. I'm sorry if that fails your..is this a test?" She looks honestly confused now. Jean Grey laughs, "I'm saying the kitchen is probably about as safe as anywhere. But if you'd prefer we an go outside." She offers, "I just know it's set on fire here mutiple times a week." she's kidding. Right? Ms Jones looks around the room. She keeps her hands close to her body, trying very hard not to do anything that Jean asks her to do, and wonders for a moment if she's in the right house. "Maybe I should just go," she says, really uncertain now. "I'm sorry, this is kind of not what I was...you're messing with me aren't you?" She blinks, realizing that she's being teased. She slowly starts to smile, not sure if she's right or not. Jean Grey smiles, "No. For starters, fine control is important. So doing it here means I can evaluate how you handle fine control when you're focused on a very narrow scope. You'r enot distracted, you're not cuttig loose, you're just doing one very small thing. That means I can evaluate how good you are at small things." Jean Grey offers, "You know the hardest training thing I had when I was a telekinetic and learning how to control my powers?" Oh. "Why didn't you say so? I thought you were asking for something dramatic." I don't like dramatic, she thinks, holding her left hand up. Then she pauses at the followup question. "Um, no? I didn't know you were one." Jean Grey holds her hand up, and goes to float a cup of hot chocolate up in the air. "Simple enough. But, tying shoes. Not even tying them. lacing them up. Threadin ga needle. Small, fine control." Angelica Jones sighs. "Okay, that's fair," she says as she lowers her hand to her lap. "The thing is, I can't think of anything I can do that won't burn. Here, let me try." She pauses, then closes her eyes and holds both hands in her lap, palms up. And just thinks about not fire for a moment. The lights in the room flicker a little, and slowly a blue figure forms between the hands. What appears to be a simple light, basic luminescence. A stick figure of a person...then a face, of an old woman. She's making a picture of someone that she knows well. Knows and loves, from the detail. Jean Grey smiles, "Tht's amazing. Wow." She offers, "I'm not sure exaactly wht you think you have to worry about when it comes to control. That is immensely complicated. Not only are you taking energy and harnessing it, you're doing it insomething with extreme detail and holding it firm to get it to display. Tha'ts far more than most peole whomanipulate energy can do with a lifetime of experience." Angelica Jones opens her eyes, and the image dissipates. "Wait, it worked?" she asks, having actually missed the event herself. "I was thinking of my gram. I miss her a lot." She lost control the moment she was paying attention to the work. Jean Grey smiles, "You did a great job. I'm sure tha tshe would love to see what you did using her as inspiration. SO, you did fine. You obviously hae a good control of narrow focus." Angelica Jones sighs gently, looking at her hands. "I don't know about doing that in combat, ma'am. I'm pretty much just 'whoosh, boom' when people start with the shooting. But I'd like to know what I can do when there's no bullets flying, it's true." Jean Grey nods, "It's not about fighting. It's about learning fine control. When you're making something, you build up a foundation. You want to learn how to do the small things first before you do the big ones. So with training I'm going to be doing you first with minor things to help you learn control." Angelica Jones lifts her head. "Then you should know, I can feel your appliances." She grins, tilting her head toward Jean. "Seriously. I can feel all of them in the air, it's like..I don't know how to describe it. It took me a while to realize I needed to tell folks that, since how was I to know they didn't all feel it? I mean, how much else am I feeling that isn't normal?" Jean Grey nods "So you can feel all the energy currents going through? And is it like the electricity in them? The inherent potential they have? For example, do you sense the potenital heat in the oven? the flow of electricity up to it? Both?" Angelica Jones blinks, a little stunned. "I...don't know? Maybe?" She spreads her hands helplessly, not sure how to answer. "I mean, I can tell that they're plugged in, and when they're turned on, if that helps. It's like they're reaching out to me. It tastes different depending on what it is." She frowns, trying to figure out how to describe a sense to someone without it. "Touch my mind? Maybe that'll help." "Jean, I was wondering..." Emma starts as she barges into the wing with a brief telepathic "coming in" warning in advance. She sees Jean. She sees who Jean's with. She pales. Yes. The WHITE QUEEN turns a whiter shade of pale. "Sorry. Didn't realize you had guests. Tata!" And with that she's turned and exited stage left. Jean Grey nods, "I understand. So you can tell the sort of otenital energy gong over to them, whether the current is active or just waiting to be called on?" She taps her chin over and then 'eeps'. "Ah, Emma. Angelica, you two have met.." She rubs her nose. "So introductions are not in order. Emma, no running and hiding. Angelica, please do not set her on fire as a demonstration of your control." Ms Jones has no issues with 'setting anyone on fire'. She immediately put her hands into her lap and looked down when Emma walked into the room, looking away. She doesn't meet Jean's eyes either, but then she does something that gives away a lot more. She takes a deep breath, holds it, and then says, "She can come back in, Ms Grey. This is her home." Alex Summers enters East Wing - Xavier's Institute - North Salem from Staff Elevator - Xavier's Institute - North Salem. In the hall Emma halts at Jean's call. Pauses. A long time. Takes a deep breath. Steps back in. The smile plastered on her face is her professional best. The smile she used when she was only a dancer at Hellfire, pleasing clients who disgusted her. "Angelica, darling," she effuses. Those intimately familiar with her might catch the little quaver in her voice she's suppressing. "How nice to see you again. How have you been?" Jean gets a poisonous glare, briefly. The kind that could kill a lesser person. Jean Grey glances over to Emma. NOw is not the right time, but it's going to be inevitable. "I don't know the full details of what hppened between you two.. but it's a festering sore. As a lot of things.. And I'm going to take a line from you, Emma, and say that a festering sore needs lanced and boiled rather than avoided and band adied over." After getting a great workout in the basement gym, Alex now freshly showered comes down the stairs and notices people standing in the foyer. He has a laptop under his arm and briefly waves to the group of women before making to head towards the rec room. Angelica lifts her chin, daring to look at the ladies. She sighs, then gets to her feet and meets Emma Frost on equal terms. Why? It feels right. But what she says is different. "It's all right, Jean. Ms Frost, you don't have to. I can come back another time." She's willing to give Emma her home back, and her peace of mind. Glancing slightly at the passing Alex, she goes back to the woman who her very existence is making an apparent hell. Emma does what Emma does best. Snoops. And winces at the raw disgust she's feeling broadcast from Angelica. She pinches the bridge of her nose and snaps her mental shields up full. "Angelica..." Then she gathers herself together. The White Queen returns. The shaken part is brutally suppressed. "Don't be ridiculous, darling," she tells Angelica. "You're welcome here. Everybody is. This is home to any X-gene blessed individual who wants to make it their home." She snorts. Delicately. "It's not as if we all get along with each other or even like each other here. Me least of all. We learn to adapt and to work together nonetheless. Even Alex here." Alex murmurs, "I like you just fine, Emma. Except when you're talking." Bare feet change direction as he heads for the trio of women. He notices Angelica then and offers her a smile and a nod. He extends his hand. "Welcome. I'm Alex Summers, an instructor here at the school." He then looks over at Emma. "Anything going on I should know about?" Angelica looks at Alex. She says, "Ms Frost and I have a bit of history," as the understatement of the day. But the fact that Emma caught disgust is odd, since that's the least of what's in her head. As she shakes Alex's hand, she says, "Angelica Jones. I was in the original Hellions project." That should get the idea across, if nothing else would. But for all of the pain, she's still concerned. That Emma is still doing those things, and doing them here with a new group of children. Or if she should be apologizing...she's never certain anymore. Of anything. "This is Angelica Jones, Alex," Emma says, presenting the girl. "She ... uh ... used to be one of my girls." Meaningful stare. "You know which ones." Something in her eyes is daring Alex to make a smartass comment. Like she's ready to burst out with something struggling to escape. "We didn't part on good terms and, I fear, she ... well she remembers a different Emma." Her eyes move over to Angelica and soften. "It's perfectly understandable, of course. One of the many, many beds I've made. One of my many, many regrets." Eyes turn back toward Alex and harden. "She is blessed with the X-gene and is thus a welcome guest here, I was reassuring her. Perhaps you could be persuaded to show her the grounds and the facilities?" Pause. "I wouldn't recommend a demonstration, however. Angelica is ... well she was more powerful than all of my remaining children put together." Bobby comes hurrying down the steps from upstairs, and almost with the group that is stopped and speaking. He manages to skid sideways at the last moment and avoid an actual collission. An astute eye might notice a little icy patch on the floor that helped him redirect himself. "Oh! Uh, hey... Emma. Alex. And... new student?" He offers a friendly hand without hesitation, "I'm Bobby. Er... or Mr. Drake if you really have to." His smile is easy and quick. "Always good to meet a prospective student. And if you can impress Emma, that's saying something." Jean Grey lets out a sigh,and gives a nod, "And it's.. Something we hae to work on. Not just our powers, but being better people. And tryin gto make amends or our mistakes." She's just sitting back. Angelica doesn'thave to forgive Emma. Or accept her apology. But sh can hopefully know that Emma has realized it was wrong and is trying to fix it. "I'm not certain that any of them would be happy to call themselves your children, Ms Frost," Angelica says softly. She sighs, working through the immediate, and very intense, reaction of seeing this woman again after so long. When she lifts her eyes again, she adds, "But it doesn't mean that you couldn't be better. I've learned about second chances." She is crying a little, hoping that this is true. That this lady is better, and no one else is hurting at night, wishing there was a better way. Please be true. And then she's suddenly faced by a completely random student trying to introduce himself, and is shaking someone's hand, and looks poleaxed. "I do what now, and for how many jelly beans?" Alex listens to both Angelica and Emma, understanding what the Hellions project is. He wasn't around when that was going on, but he's read the files. And his own gaze hardens when he looks at Emma. ~Telepathy: This is the destruction that you leave in your wake, Frost. I'm not going to say anything out loud, but she doesn't trust you. Leave it to me.~ He flashes a smile to the resident Iceman. "Hey Bobby. This is Angelica. She's not a new student yet, but perhaps she's thinking about it?" He asks while looking over to the woman. However, believe it or not, he attempts to help out Emma. "You know Angelica, Emma has come a long way from being the cold hearted bitch she used to be. Now she's only slightly a cold hearted bitch, but we like her just the same. Redemption is something that takes time, and all of us have sought it out in our own way here. One of my duties here is to teach mutants how to correctly use their powers without being a danger to themselves and those around them. I also teach Physics." A friendly wink. "However, even though the past is difficult to forget, we are all striving to create a better future for ourselves. After you're done here, would you like a tour of the facilities and the mansion itself?" Bobby can't help but grin at Alex's audacity. He shakes his head though, "AH, come on, Alex, some of us are just a little chilly by nature. And her name -is- Frost, after all." Sincesome clarification of his rushed introduction seems necessary, he addresses Angelica again, "Uh, I'm Bobby Drake. Mr. Drake if we're in class, but Bobby willdo just fine elsewhere. I teach math." Yes, that's right, despite the fact that his looks could pass for one of the older students, and much to the consternation of those who expect a level of decorum from faculty, Bobby is in fact a teacher here. Emma transmits back. Externally the White Queen is her fully genteel self. "Alex is being too kind. I am not liked here. Not by most. I am tolerated and sometimes accepted. Which is the point of the Xavier Institute ... when it's not committing acts of random vandalism." That is paired with a darting glance at Alex. She extends her hand in a grand gesture that encompasses the hall and hints at the grounds beyond. "This is a haven for our kind. Many of whom have done horrible things in the past and who are seeking guidance and pennance of sorts. I am merely one of its supplicants." A gentle glance at Angelica. "You will not believe this, of course, because you have no reason to, but I am changing. Am trying. I will not ask forgiveness because I can't be forgiven. I ask for a chance to show redemption." Jean Grey goes to cross her hands on her lap, and takes a breath, and sends quietly to Emma Jeangently gives a nod to Angelica,and mouths a silent 'thank you' at her then as she nods quietly. And then, the simplest thing. "I forgive you, Ms Frost." Right out of the gate, without preamble or any more words. "Believe it or not. It's all I ever wanted." She's so...simple, sometimes. There are a broiling mess of emotions in her, it's true, but seeing Emma trying to grow is all she ever wanted. And that quickly, she's whispering to Bobby, "No really, I don't go out with boys without jelly beans. You're a little old for me though, have you asked about pretending to be a teacher?" And she winks at Alex and Jean out of the corner of her eye, where Bobby isn't likely to see it, thinking loudly about maybe getting that tour later. Things are a little chaotic right now. But oddly, not so painful. Ms Frost is trying to be better! That's...wonderful. She was always a good person inside. And yes, Emma can hear it too. I assume. Alex rolls his eyes slightly and glances at Emma, though he doesn't say anything. ~Telepathy: That's one of your problems, Emma. You always assume you are the biggest threat in the room. I assure you, underestimating me will be the last thought you ever have. I suggest you don't snap.~ It's a small look, but an intense one. She saw him ruthlessly end lives during the Hellfire incident. There is a facet of Alex's personality that he keeps under lock and key himself. "Don't sweat it, Angelica. I can tell you're a good person. I look forward to working with you, should you decide to stick around." He then light-heartedly says to Bobby. "Hey, let me ask you something. You know that kid Mike, the one with the red skin? Do you ever have any problems keeping his attention in your class? I swear that kid loves to talk..even while I'm lecturing. If you have any suggestions on how to keep his attention, I'd love to hear them." Jean Grey is sitting down, nd as Angelica goes up, Jean just breaks out to a quiet smile,giving a nod of approval. An then a quie tone to Emma as well,a nd she speaks quietly Her tone is gentle and approving, and a quiet nod of appreciation isthen sent over to Bobby and to Alex as Jean mouths a quiet 'thank you' to both of them. Angelica receives bluntly. Externally, of course, the White Queen shows none of this. She shows at being touched. "Forgiveness ... was unexpected. Thank you, Angelica, you darling girl." Bobby cocks his head for a moment, thinking, before answering Alex, "I call on him for the next answer, but that probably works better in my class. More problems, less lecture. Oh... and take a listen to him. If you're only hearing half a conversation it's his frriend Melissa, the little telepath, who you need to focus on. He's got a crush on her, he'll answer her every time." Thought back at Emma, Angelica looks Ms Frost right in the eyes. And welcomes it, if it gives Emma what she needs to become whole again. She still feels the horror for what happened back then, but today she'd take it all again, if it saved this woman. Do your worst. I can take it. Then, back to Bobby, with, "No, jelly beans. Two bags. Wait, you're actually a teacher? Yes Mr Summers I know I'm kidding, but someone has to joke with him or he'll explode." She's already got Bobby's number, apparently, and is grinning mischievously. Jues walks by the door and stops turns around and looks into the room, "uh oh there a gathering this could be good or bad." She walks into the room, "what's going on?" From behind her there a fail of tiny arms and legs follow by, "Buh." She smiles and looks over her shoulder, "you awake?" She slips off the baby carrier and takes Shogo in her arms. The baby looks wide eyed at the group of people and wiggles with happyness, "Buh!" Alex points at Bobby. "Ah, that makes sense now. He's always eying her in class. Thanks, Bobby, I'll try that. I know what it's like to crush on a girl like that. Most of us do." He laughs good naturedly. When Jubilee comes in, Alex walks over and hugs her, then smooches the little one. "Hi, Jubes. Good to see you, it's been awhile." He motions to the group. "We're just talking with a prospective student. Meet Angelica Jones. Angelica, this is Jubilation Lee. Or Jubilee as we call her." He then chuckles. "Careful, Angelica. You'll swell his head up with so much attention." Angelica Jones couldn't care less. "Baby!" she cries out as the little one comes in. She looks at Jubilee for permission, if she's allowed, then flops on her bottom in the middle of all the teachers who are judging her for possible application, and holds her arms out to the infant. "He is the cutest thing ever, he is! And he knows it, too, wow! Those eyes are gonna break hearts." She's completely forgotten the issue with Emma, with a baby to cuddle in the room. Jubes smiles and hugs Bobby back, "yeah been pretty much laying low doing the mom thing. How are you Bobby?" She looks at Angelica and smiles. She puts the little boy down and her crawls over to Angelica and grins. Yep seems he got a new playmate. Shogo pulls himself up to standing on wabby legs holding onto Angelica, "Buh!" Jean Grey laughs quietly, "Hello Jubilee. Glad to see that Shogo isn' running you ragged." Jubilee is more than happy to take a seat back. "This is Angelica, she's a membe of theAvengers." Jean is very, very glad that Jubilee and Shogo's arrival has dissipated any tenseness left in the room. Bobby chuckles at the antics of the baby and shakes his head, "I'm doing good, Jubes. Had a rough patch for a while there, but, uh, well, Jean and Emma got me out of that." Which is a very nice way of dancing around a complicated problem. "NOw I'm back to my usual self." He pauses for a moment and grins at Juibilee, "Consider that a warning." Angelica Jones gives Shogo some tummy raspberries, creating a room full of giggles. :) "I never had any little brothers or sisters, you're just so cute! Well Buh to you too, you little sweet talker. I don't believe you're allowed to put your hand there yet, you're too young." She gently removes grasping baby hands from her cleavage, then addresses Jubilee. "You're lucky, and hi. Nice to meet you!" Alex replies dryly. "I have an older brother. Trust me, you're not missing much, Angelica." He then pauses and glances around just in case Scott was lurking somewhere and heard his comment. Jubes shakes her head, "na he a good boy and sleeps well at night. He still has a thing for grabbing thing he shouldn't." She looks at Bobby and grins, "god help use all Bobby back to normal no bowl of soup will be hot ever again." She winks at him, "She then looks at Angelica and chuckles, "Yeah he seems to like those. I try to keep him away from Emma he most likely undress her in no time." Shogo wiggles and giggles under the rasberries and then gets a little fussy as you remove his hands, "Mine!" he lets out. Bobby coughs into his hand, trying unsucessfully to cover his laughter at Shogo's antics. He comments lightly, "If the kid is this bad now, just wait until he hits puberty." Angelica Jones props Shogo up on her knees, grinning. "I'm sorry, those don't give dinner," she says, then kisses the little darling on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I need to go now. I think it's about time. Mr Summers, raincheck on the tour? Also Bobby, if you both want to show me around. I seem to have all the boys' attention tonight." Which is odd, and kind of making her squirm a bit as she hands Shogo back to his mommy. Laura strolls in from the staff elevator, her arms folded loosely with a little smile on her face. She started to make a bee line for the refrigerator when she eyes Jubilee and Shogo with an arching of a slender brow and utters,"Really..." Then at Angelica, a new face to her,"Hello." Laura's entry has Emma flinching visibly at timing. It's quickly quelled, but noticably there. "Ah, poppet! There you are. I'd like you to meet someone!" Her face is carefully masked, but some of her body language says that she'd like it in the same way she'd like someone to hand her an enormous bug of uncertain provenance with a painful, toxic sting. "This is Angelica, a prospective student. She was one of my Hellions a long time ago." She tries to smile in Angelica's direction, but it's not very successful. "Angelica, this is Laura. She's my protege here at the mansion, whom I'm helping with matters of control. Hopefully the first of many." She pulls out a cigarette case, not quite meeting Angelica's eyes, trembling hand tapping out a cigarette and putting it in her mouth, unlit. She then proceeds to act as if it were lit, unaware of its lack of actual smoke. "I'm sure the pair of you will have much to talk about." Angelica Jones stops cold. She looks up at Emma, then at Laura. Then back again. She slowly raises just one eyebrow, a little bit at a time. Spock would be proud. Then, getting off of the kitchen floor and to her feet, she extends a hand to Laura. And says, "You're in good hands." But her scent says fear, and her body language, tension. Looks like she might need a bit of time after all on this one. Jubes takes hold of Shogo who clings to her and decides to on her neck, "Funny thing since he adopted he been bottle fed but he still wanted milk that way." She then looks at Bobby, "by then I'll have ingrained in his a respect for women. He be a prefect gentle man." She then smiles seeing at Laura and and walks over to her and kisses on the cheek, "Hey sweetheart." She then lets Laura and Angelica speak. Clearly Jubilee attention is on Laura now though. Laura senses these things with mild wonderment, her eyes traveling over Angelica with curiosity as she takes in the details. She would knit her brows, though her expression otherwise goes deadpan before she accepts the hand with a neutrally uttered,"Hello. I'm Laura. Nice to meet you." Surey that's not Laura's normal way of speaking. She'll then notice Jubilee, so much going on! A peck on the cheek is hard to miss after all as she replies with a smile,"Hi!" Bobby looks at Jubilee with all seriousness and says ominously, "My mother was convinced she'd raise a perfect gentleman, too. ANd just look how that turned out." A flash of a devilish grin, and then he turns to watch the interactions going on. Jubes smiles at Bobby and nods, "well when it counts you are." Besides if he not I can give him a a firework reminder." She chuckles and winks. Shogo stop gummy her neck, "Ma!" She looks down, "what?" The baby grins, "Buh." He takes her nose in his mouth. She pulls back, "don't put that in your mouth. Shogo prouts, "Mine!" Angelica lets go of Laura's hand. She looks the young woman squarely in the eyes, and then says just softly enough for her to hear, "I mean it. You are in good hands now. Take care of her." She really means it too, someone needs to help Emma, and she can see strength in this young lady. Even if she's the same age as herself. Then she's out the door without a word, needing some time. Time to think, time to get some air under her feet. Time to dry her cheeks. There's something on them, not sure exactly what.